Coffee Break
by Writingaddict169
Summary: I never really liked coffee in the first place.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers: SPD. They belong to Disney/Saban. I'm not sure which one anymore because SPD was made under Disney but now Power Rangers are owned by Saban, so moral of the story is I'm confused as to who really owns the rights for SPD. I also don't own "Coffee Break"; the song belongs to Forever The Sickest Kids whom I absolutely love:) Enjoy!

My second cup of coffee at Starbucks. I never really liked coffee in the first place, but often times it's the only way I can stay up late at night when I'm working night shift. The bitter taste always makes me regret getting some and the smell is enough to make me want to barf. And yet, I can't stop drinking it. Not because it's an addiction (it's not), but simply because it's the only thing besides soda that helps me get through the day.

Could I have gotten some back at the base? Sure, of course. There's always some freshly brewed pot, waiting for me to take a drink. So why didn't I just get some there? The answer is simple: I needed a break. Yeah, it blows my mind, too. The great Schuyler Tate, B Squad Blue, Red, and now SPD Earth Commander needed a break. Mister Stickler-for-the-Rules-and-Love-for-the-Academy needed a break. It's almost ironic, really.

I shook my head and continued to read my book. No, it wasn't the SPD Handbook, but a Stephen King novel, _Insomnia_, also really ironic seeing as how I can't sleep unless I'm on some drug or other. Anyways, as I read my book, my morpher went off. I sighed and glanced at it wearily. If I thought being red ranger was hard, being the commander was like holding the world up and keeping the heavens separate, like Atlas from Greek mythology. To put it in simple terms: it kinda sucks. I had no idea Cruger did so much stuff. No wonder why he always seemed like he was in a bad mood.

The all-too-familiar beeping of my morpher sounded for what seemed like the hundredth time and once again I sighed. It seemed like the only reason why my morpher ever went off was because of problems. Boom blowing something up in the lab, cadets found drunk, a new wannabe villain sending some pathetic monster to attack the city, Boom trying to become a Power Ranger, Bridge getting toast stuck in his latest toast-making invention, the list goes on. For the first time in my life, I turned my morpher off, not really caring about what the new problem was.

I continued to read my book but found it really difficult to do so. It was rare to have time to read and it was something I really missed doing. Being commander really eats up your time. It's like growing up times one hundred. When you're a little kid, you can just screw around and not get in trouble for anything because you don't know any better. You have no responsibilities. As you get older, you start going to school, learning new things, hanging out with friends, doing homework, extracurricular activities, and before you know it, you graduate from college and you are officially on your own, struggling to make your way in this big bad world we live in. You're expected to have a job and do your part as a citizen, eventually settle down with the person of your dreams and start a family. It's the same way with SPD. You go to school, start training as a cadet, get promoted to an active squad, and become either commander, supreme commander, or a teacher to the future protectors of the galaxy. Maybe get married to someone from SPD or the check-out girl you met on that one day off you had to buy some beer.

You know, I used to have a girlfriend. Syd. Yes, the Sydney Drew. God, she is amazing. Her hair is as yellow as the sun with her hair tumbling down like a waterfall. Her curls curled to perfection. Her baby blue eyes sucked you in like a straw. She could get you to do anything she wanted you to. She could tell you to go jump off a building and you would happily oblige just because of her eyes and that beautiful smile. She had all the right curves in the right places. She is an amazingly talented and intelligent woman and I love her like crazy.

Yes, I'm still in love with her which is kinda weird seeing as how she broke my heart. Or maybe I broke her's. Either way, my heart was broken because of my job. Yes, my job. The job I love so much, but not as much as her. You see, when I became red ranger, I loosened up a bit and Syd and I started dating. Our lives were great. We were happy, we had everything we could ever want, she didn't ask for much except trust, love, and loyalty, which I happily gave her. Life was good. But then I moved up to Earth Commander, and that's where I think everything went downhill. Syd was understanding the first couple of months, knowing how much work I had to do and getting used to everything. As time went on, however, I dived further and further into my work, sometimes never going to the room we shared on base. I started to see less and less of her, or maybe it was the other way around. It doesn't matter. What does matter, though, was the night we broke up.

It was the first time in weeks that I actually made it to our room at a decent time: six o'clock. Syd was there, sitting on the bed, looking upset. I walked over and sat down next to her, my arm around her shoulders, asking what was wrong. She shook my arm off and stood up, facing me. She told me that she couldn't stand me picking work over her. She knew that I was doing work late at night that could've waited until morning instead of coming home. She was tired of going to bed and waking up alone and never seeing me except for when she was in the command center. And even then, she couldn't stand it. Syd couldn't handle the strain our relationship had and walked out on me that night. I remember sitting there, in shock as to what had just happened. I couldn't believe it. We were finally over.

I think that was the same time that I started loosing touch with my mom, Jen Collins. You probably know her from the Time Force rangers. She was pink and Dad was red. Mom was upset that I never called her anymore and she blamed me for my father's death. How or why, I'm not quite sure. I asked her about it once and she just ignored me. I asked again and she sent me to my room. She became a wreck after he died. She hated my guts, I'm sure, and I'm pretty sure she still hates them. Not just because she thinks I killed Dad, but because I followed in his footsteps. Uncle Eric told me she's just looking out for me and doesn't want me to end my life like Dad did: in the line of duty. I asked him why she blamed me for Dad's death but he couldn't answer it.

_Ding!_ I winced. Great. Somebody left a voice mail. Most likely Bridge or Kat. Or Syd. I shook my head; that was just wishful thinking. I thought about turning my cell phone off but decided not to. The morpher was already off and for me that was a huge deal.

I took another sip of the bitter drink and winced. I took another sip just for the heck of it and started to read again, trying so hard to focus on what was going on. Yet, my mind kept wandering to what made my life so miserable. First Syd walking out on me and my old friends—er, squad—never talking to me and then Mom giving up on me. I thought being Commander was going to be great when in reality, it ruined everything I cared about. Friends, family, and the love of my life. Sometimes, I wish time would just freeze and give me time to fix everything I broke, but I knew that was never going to happen just because life liked to give me hell. It had already taken away everything I cared about so what more damage could it possibly do? Life—no, growing up—sucks.

Finally giving up on relaxation, I stood up and threw away my half-full cup of coffee. I could never finish an entire cup anyways. I hesitated to turn my morpher back on. No doubt it would explode thanks to every message Kat or one of the guys left. As I waited for it to turn on, I thought about everything I had just thought. Everything was completely negative, which wasn't really a shocker for me. It's not that I am overly optimistic or pessimistic, just realistic, and yes, there is a difference. I began to list everything.

Friends. I could get them back. They were my friends, my old squad. I'm sure I could find time to clear up my schedule for a couple of hours to have dinner with them and whatnot. Catch up on each other's lives even though I knew Bridge, Z, and Syd's. They still worked for—no, with could relieve every moment we had together. Laugh at that time when Jack had to clean the entire base with a toothbrush and then we'd chuckle when he told the part about telling me that he was using my toothbrush. We would listen intently to Syd's recollection of that one time when she found that whole underground storage unit for the goo that RIC had found and none of us believed him except her. Bridge would then remind us about how he used his "great detective skills" to discover who the intergalactic bank robber really was. Then, with no doubt, Z would remind us all of how she rescued Sam from Mora and brought him into SPD and then take all the glory for him becoming the Omega Ranger even though none of us would argue with her on that one.

Family. The only real problem with this was my mom. The rest of the Ranger family was fine. Tommy and Kim were always there for me, Uncle Eric was like my second father, Conner and Kira were doing really well between both of their careers but always made sure to call me every week or so to "check" on me, and Billy was doing really well with running the SPD base on Aquitar and always calling in to swap ideas and strategies for sometimes the most unrealistic scenarios. I sighed as I tried to think of what I could do to get Mom to stop hating me. I guess the only thing I really could do was just sit down and talk to her. There goes another couple of hours cleared from my schedule.

And finally, Syd. Man, this was going to be fun. The only time she ever talks to me is when I directly speak to her or she is giving me information. Even then she can't make eye contract with me. I don't get it; our breakup wasn't even that bad! Whatever, girls are confusing, there's no point in arguing over it.

I started walking to my blue camero that was in the parking lot next to the café and I continued to think about what I was going to do with Syd. I wanted to get back together with her, I knew that much. That and I still love her. I won't drag you into the details. It would take me forever to even just begin. Kinda pathetic, right? Hopeless romantic stuff that I won't get into now.

I unlocked my car door and climbed in and slammed the door shut. I sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what I was going to do about Syd. She was probably the one thing in my life that I've had the most trouble figuring out.

As I started the car and pulled out of the lot, I decided one thing. I was going to fix the mess between my mom and friends (yes, even Jack) and I would somehow get back together with Syd, even if it killed me. Not that I wanted it to, because you know, I didn't want it to. Great, now I can't even think about her without sounding like Bridge!

I drove down the street, blaring my music to stop myself from thinking about anything. The only thing I needed a plan for was getting back with Syd. Maybe I should start out simple. Become friends with her again, not that that would be hard to do. We've been friends since we were babies. Anyways, become friends with her again and slowly build her back up and if I get the green light, maybe ask her to dinner between the two of us and see how well it goes.

I smiled to myself as I climbed out of my car and walked through the front doors. Who knows? Maybe my crappy life right now will turn into one of the best in the future. A loving mom who doesn't hate my guts, a loving wife with beautiful children, and being surrounded by friends that may as well be my family.

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first Power Ranger fic and I hope you really like it. Since I started FanFic, I wanted to do a Power Rangers story staring Syd and Sky, my all-time favorite couple. Even though this is mainly from Sky's point of view, I still think it qualifies as a Syd/Sky fic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and leave me a review. I would love to hear from you guys with suggestions, comments, questions, concern, requests, anything! I write stories for the amazing fans of the show and I can't wait to hear from you guys.

Until next chapter,  
Writingaddict169


End file.
